Geflohen
by LeiaCurlsqueen
Summary: Was passiert,wenn man sich nichts ahnend gegen eine Wand lehnt,plötzlich in einer anderen Welt landet und es wird immer verwirrender,immer überraschender,immer geheimnisvoller?Tja,seht selbst, denn verraten wird nichts...(schaut doch mal rein...bittööö)


**Geflohen**

_A/N:Es ist eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich, mal eine "ernste" Story zu schreiben, da ich mich in letzter Zeit ja eher mit den missverstandenen Wesen aus Harrys Welt beschäftigt hab, wie Pickeln und Krummbeinen... Also habt Verständnis und seid gnädig mit euren Reviews..._

**1 Kapitel Weg...**

Gillian lief und lief. Weg, einfach nur weg. Weg von ihrer Familie, weg von den beiden, sie mit Liebe erdrückenden Eltern, weg von allem, einfach nur weg...

Wohin wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte, rannte einfach nur drauflos. Ein paar Sachen hatte sie sich vorher noch gegriffen, in Eile, auf der Flucht...

Sie hatte sie in ihren Schulranzen gepackt, ihren neuen wunderschönen roten Schulranzen...

Sie wusste nicht warum und wohin, aber sie musste weg. Hielt es nicht mehr aus, konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr...

Wohin, war immernoch die Frage, die sie dauernd bedrängte. Gillian wusste es nicht... Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein Einfall: Der Bahnhof!

Der Bahnhof in London war groß und etliche Züge fuhren stündlich raus aus der Stadt. Ja, das war der richtige Ort, um zu verschwinden. Einfach zu verschwinden...

Etwas Geld hatte sie bei sich. Ihr war klar, dass man sie dort als erstes suchen würde, doch der Bahnhof war riesig und ehe die beiden bemerkt hatten, dass sie weg war, säße sie schon im Zug und wäre auf und davon.

Sie wurde traurig, als sie an die beiden dachte und wischte sich schnell die Augen, die noch immer rot waren vom vielen weinen.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst warum sie weinte, doch trotzdem tat sie es und ein fester, eiskalter Schmerz hatte sie ergriffen und in seinen schwarzen endlosen Schlund gezogen.

Sie hatte geweint, so lange, dass sie dachte sie würde völlig austrocknen. Und dann hatte sie sich plötzlich aufgerafft, ein paar Sachen gepackt und war gerannt. Mitten am morgen.

Schnell durchlief sie die so bekannten Passagen in London, getrieben von dem verzweifleten Wunsch alles hinter sich zu lassen, bis sie endlich den Bahnhof erreichte.

Kings Cross war auch um diese Zeit schon voller Leute. Sie schienen für Gillian alle auch auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas zu sein, doch wahrscheinlich war das nur Einbildung. Nicht jeder flüchtete, so wie sie...

Noch einmal fuhr sie mit der Hand über ihre Augen und holte tief Luft.

Dann ging sie mitten in die Masse geschäftiger Menschen hinein, die sie alle in verschiedene Richtungen drückten.

Sie wusste schon nach ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr wo sie war und konnte nicht ankämpfen gegen die Menschen, die sie von allen Seiten umringten. Sie war zu schwach, selbst für sowas...

Alle drängten sie, drängten sie, BEdrängten sie und sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Schließlich gab Gillian auf und ließ sich treiben in den wogenden Wellen von Menschen.

Sie schoben sie auf ein Bahngleis, wo das Getümmel etwas ruhiger wurde und sie sich erschöpft gegen eine Absperrung lehnte.

Als sie die Augen zumachte, kamen ihr ihre Eltern in den Sinn. Ihre Eltern, die nicht ihre Eltern waren... Sie gaben ihr so viel Liebe in den paar Monaten, in denen sie gerade mal bei ihnen lebte und doch...fehlte etwas. Diese kleine Sache, dies sie nicht beschreiben konnte.

In diesem Moment, fiel sie. Fiel in die Dunkelheit, die Trauer, den Schmerz... Gab sich ihren Gefühlen ganz hin, schrie verbissen auf und fing dann erneut an zu schluchzen...

Doch dann schlug sie urplötzlich hart auf dem Boden auf und ein ganz anderer Schmerz kam über sie und riss sie unsanft aus ihren dunklen Gedanken.

"Autsch!", schrie sie und hielt sich den Ellbogen, sie wollte sich gerade umgucken, als plötzlich jemand geradewegs über ihre Beine stolperte.

"Whoa!", konnte dieser jemand noch überrascht rufen, bevor er direkt auf sie drauffiel.

Nachdem er sich dann schnell wieder aufgerappelt und schmerzverzerrt sein Knie gerieben hatte, sagte er zu ihr: "Tschuldige, aber ich konnt ja nicht wissen, dass hier direkt hinter dem Tor jemand liegt", sagte er freundlich.

Sie guckte ihn flüchtig an und plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf seine tiefen grünen Augen und verlor sich darin. Sie starrte diese Augen an und vergaß auf einmal alles um sich. Selbst die schweren Sorgen, die auf ihren Schultern lasteten, wie tonnenschwerer Blei...

Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Jedenfalls kannst du froh sein, dass ich meinen Wagen hinter mir hergezogen hab, anstatt ihn zu schieben."

Sie erwiderte wieder nichts, schwieg und blickte immernoch verzückt in seine wundervollen Augen, die so wunderbar grün waren...

"Ähm", er packte sich verlegen an den Nacken. "Ich heiße Harry...äh Potter", stellte er sich nun schüchtern vor. "Und wer bist du?"

Plötzlich war sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit und die Angst packte sie. Sie kannte diesen Jungen nicht, wollte ihn nicht kennen, wollte nur weg.

Blitzschnell rappelte sie sich auf, vergewisserte sich, dass sie ihren Rucksack noch auf dem Rücken hatte und stürmte dann los, den Jungen hinter sich zurrücklassend.

"Hey", rief dieser ihr hinterher.

Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern lief einfach weiter, bis sie in sicherer Entfernung schließlich Halt machte und sich hinter einer Säule versteckte.

Erst jetzt hatte sie Zeit sich umzugucken. Sie stand auf einem Bahngleis, wo, wie überall auf diesem Bahnhof, viele Menschen in geschäftigem Treiben herumwuselten.

Doch was wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war die knallrote Lock, die regelmäßig eine Rauchwolke in die Luft fahren ließ.

Sie fragte sich wohin diese Lock wohl fahren mochte, doch ehe sie den Bahnhofsaufseher fragen konnte, packte dieser sie schon am Arm und meinte ungedulig: "Na los! Der Zug wartet nicht! Du verpasst ihn noch. Hurtig, hurtig!"

So, wurde sie schon wieder in eine Richtung gedrängt, hinein in die Lock, dann schloss sich die Tür und der Aufsher gab dem Lockführer das Zeichen zum Losfahren.

Sie wusste erst wie ihr geschah, als es auch schon zu spät war. Doch nach einigen Sekunden, des erstarrten Nachdenkens wurde ihr klar, dass es eigentlich egal war. Anscheinend fuhr dieser Zug raus aus der Stadt, weg und genau das war es doch, was sie wollte...

Also, fand sie sich damit ab, dass sie nicht wusste wohin es gehen würde und genoss es lieber, dass sie kein unnötiges Geld für eine Fahrkarte hatte ausgeben müssen, denn das würde sie noch brauchen.

Sie ging durch den langen Gang und schaute ab und zu in ein Abteil, um sich ein Plätzchen zu suchen wo sie allein war. Denn genau das war es jetzt was sie brauchte: allein sein! Allein mit ihren düsteren Gedanken...

Ganz am Ende des Zuges fand sie das letzte Abteil leer vor. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ sich seufzend in den Sessel nieder.

Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen.

Wieder kamen die Gedanken an ihre Eltern hoch, an ihre Pflegeeltern.

Auch, wenn sie die beiden in den letzten paar Monaten immer Mom und Dad, ihre Eltern, genannt hatte, wusste sie immer, dass sie das nur tat, um die beiden glücklich zu machen.

Sie wusste, das sie ihre richtigen Eltern nicht ersetzen konnten.

Sie konnte den Gedanken an ihre wirkliche Mom und ihren wirklich Dad nicht abschütteln. Das würde sie nie können...

Sie erinnerte sich... Erinnerte sich so gut, dass es fast wehtat. An ihre Mom... Sie hatte immer so gut gerochen... Nach Pfirsich. Das hatte sie ihr oft gesagt, doch ihre Mom hatte immer nur sanft gelächelt und es mit einer Bemerkung über ihr gutes Parfüm abgetan. Doch Gillian glaubte nicht, dass es daran lag. Ihre Mutter roch einfach so. Wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, hätte sie diesen Geruch aus tausenden wiedererkannt.

Und ihr Vater...Er war wunderbar. So liebevoll und nie schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und trotzdem war er nie übertrieben freundlich. Menschen die er nicht mochte konnte er sehr gut die Meinung sagen, doch Gillian bezweifelte, dass das oft vorgekommen war...

Ein lautes Räuspern ließ sie aufschrecken.

Jemand stand in der Tür. Ein Junge mit raabenschwarzem Haar. Das war ihr vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen. Eben hatte sie nur in seine Augen blicken können...

Wieder ein Räuspern. "Also, ähm. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mich hierhin setzen darf. Der übrige Zug ist voll und zu Hermine und Ron ins Vertrauensschülerabteil darf ich ja nicht...", er rollte ein bißchen mit den Augen.

Sie lächelte. Tatsächlich, sie lächelte. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft sie zum lächeln zu bringen...

"Also ich komm dann mal rein", sagte er nun einfach, da sie kein Anstalten machte zu antworten.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und grinste breit. "Du bist die von eben, oder? Über die ich gestolpert bin."

Sie nickte schüchtern.

"Naja, also, wie ich eben schon sagte: es tut mir Leid, aber ich hab wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass..."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", sagte Gillian leise.

"Oh! Du kannst ja doch reden", meinte der Junge nun und schien ein klein bißchen erleichtert zu sein.

Gillian errötete.

"Also, wie ich vorhin auch schon sagte: Mein Name ist Harry. Und wie heißt du?"

"Gillian", antwortete sie knapp.

"Gillian und weiter?"

"Gillian Donnelly" sagte sie nun zögerlich und erinnerte sich etwas zitternd an das kürzliche Angebot diesen Namen abzulegen. Ihn wegzuwerfen und neu anzufangen. Doch sie konnte nicht...

Wieder riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Nett dich kennzulernen Gillian."

Sie schwieg, er schwieg.

Nach einer Weile begann er wieder zu sprechen. "Woher kommst du eigentlich? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.!"

Sie überlegte was er damit meinte und sprach dann schließlich die Frage aus, die ihr schon etwas länger auf der Zunge brannte. "Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?"

"Wohin wir fahren?", meinte Harry überrascht. "Nach Hogwarts natürlich."

"Nach Hogwarts? Was soll das sein?", wollte sie nun wissen.

Harry riss die Augen noch weiter auf. "Die Schule zu der du vermutlich willst."

Gillian wurde plötzlich hellwach. "Schule? Ein Internat oder wie?"

"Offensichtlich bist du Muggelgeborene. Ja, also, als Internat kann man es auch bezeichnen, aber nicht wirklich. Also, klar wir wohnen darin und so, aber es ist...naja, Hogwarts eben...", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Aber ich will in kein Internat oder so. Ich will in eine Stadt oder wenigstens in ein Dorf!", schrie sie nun leicht panisch.

"Ein Dorf gibt es da auch in der Nähe, aber da dürfen wir nicht immer hin. Aber du musst dich doch über Hogwarts informiert haben. Du bist doch eine Hexe oder nicht? Obwohl ich mich immernoch frage warum du erst jetzt zu uns kommst."

"Hexe? Wovon redest du da? Ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst! Halt den Zug an, ich will hier raus!", rief sie hysterisch und sprang auf.

"Aber, das geht nicht. Wir sind doch mitten in der Fahrt", widersprach Harry.

"Aber...", Gillian wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

"Jetzt setz dich doch erst mal hin und dann erzählst du mir, was überhaupt los ist", beruhigte Harry sie, stand auf und drückte sie sanft in ihren Sitz.

"Nein! Jetzt sagst du mir erst mal, was hier gespielt wird!", forderte sie hektisch aufspringend. "Ich bin ein ganz normaler Mensch und ich will auf der Stelle wissen wohin dieser Zug fährt und wovon du die ganze Zeit sprichst!", schrie sie so laut, dass Harry widerstandslos begann zu erzählen, von Hogwarts, der Zaubererwelt und diesem Zug.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich", murmelte Gillian immer wieder und konnte jedes Wort, das Harrys Mund verließ nicht fassen. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."

Harry seufzte, nachdem er geendet hatte und ginste dann frech.

Sie bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und fragte: "Was ist denn los?"

"Du erinnerst mich nur an mich, als ich es erfahren hab."

Sie blieb stumm sitzen und schüttelte weiter den Kopf.

"Die Frage ist jetzt nur: was mache ich mit dir? Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier bleiben kannst...", überlegte er.

Gillian kam eine Idee. "Harry, nimm mich mit!"

"Was?", fragte er verdattert.

"Nimm mich mit zu diesem Hogwarts. Ich werde bestimmt nicht nerven oder so, aber ich brauche jemandem, bei dem ich bleiben kann."

"Das geht nicht!" Jetzt war es Harry der aufsprang.

"Aber..."

"Nein, das geht nicht!", schrie er wieder.

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Bitte Harry. Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung..." Flehend guckte sie in seine grünen Augen, die so gut verrieten, wie er sich fühlte: verwirrt, verzweifelt, ängstlich. Nach einer, Gillian ewig vorkommenden Pause, sagte er schließlich: "Nagut"

Gillian freute sich im Inneren, aber sie wusste es war nicht angebracht jetzt laut aufzuschreien, also nickte sie nur dankend. Dann schien die Spannung zwischen den beiden wie weggeblasen.

"Alles klar, aber da du ja schlecht als mein Haustier durchgehen kannst, müssen wir uns wohl was anderes überlegen", seufzte Harry und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sitz plumpsen.

"Du kannst mich doch irgendwo verstecken", schlug Gillian vor.

"Ich glaube nicht, das das geht...obwohl...", er kramte ein bißchen in seinem Schrankkoffer rum und fand schließlich das, wonach er gesucht hatte: Einen silbrig glänzenden Umhang.

Gillian warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Und der alte Fetzenn soll jetzt irgendwas bringen?"

"Exakt", sagte Harry. "Der alte Fetzen gehörte meinem verstorbenen Vater und wird tatsächlich etwas bringen."

Gillian warf ihm einen schuldbewussten Blick zu und sagte dann: "Entschuldige..."

"Konntest du ja nicht wissen...", murmelte Harry und schüttelte den Umhang als Ablenkung sorgfältig aus.

Doch für Gillian war das nicht mit einem Wort abgetan und schweren Herzen erinnerte sie sich an ihre eigene Situation, als Harry ihr den Umhang umwarf.

"Hee!", rief sie, aus ihrer Trance erwachend.

"Jetzt schau mal deine Hand an", forderte Harry schmunzelnd.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte sie genervt und schaute (oder auch nicht) auf ihre Hand. "Aaaaaah! Was is denn jetzt los?", kreischte sie in völliger Panik.

"Beruhig dich", sagte Harry. "Du bist bloß unsichtbar."

"Bloß?", kreischte sie nochmals.

"Lauter geht's nicht oder wie?", zischte Harry und sofort war sie still.

Nach einer stillen Minute stellte sie dann kichernd fest: "Cool! Ich kann dir die Zunge rausstrecken und du merkst es nicht mal."

"Ach? Naja, das wird erst mal reichen bis zum Schloss. Danach werden wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen. Aber stell dich schon mal drauf ein, das das hier jetzt dein meistgetragenstes Kleidungsstück sein wird", mahnte Harry.

"Tja, wie sieht's da mit waschen aus?", fragte Gillian keck.

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

Danach fing eine fröhliche Zugfahrt an, inder die beiden sich eifrig unterhielten und Harry Gillian ein paar komische Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Bilder von seinen Freunden, die sich die ganze Zeit bewegten oder eine schneeweisse Eule namens Hedwig oder springende Schokofrösche zeigte. Am fasziniertesten war Gillian natürlich von den Fröschen und Harrys aufregenden Geschichten über Quidditch.

"Und ihr fliegt da ernsthaft auf Besen durch die sieben Weltlüfte?", wollte sie schon zum zehntausendsten Mal wissen.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so leicht von ihren schwerwiegenden Sorgen hätte ablenken können, doch Harry konnte alles so wunderbar begeistert erzählen, dass man nur noch staunen konnte.

"Jaahaaa!", erwiderte Harry mal wieder genervt, als plötzlich quitschend der Zug anhielt.

"Was ist los?", fragte Gillian.

"Ich hab völlig die Zeit vergessen!", Harry sprang abrupt auf und kramte einen schwarzen Umhang aus seiner Tasche. "Wir sind schon da!"

"Aha", meinte Gillian nur.

"Na los! Zieh dir den Umhang drüber", befahl er ihr, als er selbst in voller Montur in seine einfache schwarze Robe schlüpfte.

Gillian hüllte sich in den seidigen Stoff und verschwand ganz in ihm.

Harry schnürte sich noch schnell den rechten Schnürsenkel zu und ging dann dicht von ihr gefolgt auf den kleinen Bahnsteig.

"Folge mir unauffälig", flüsterte er Gillian in die falsche Richtung gebeugt zu.

"Nicht so schwer, mit dem Teil...", wisperte sie zurück.

Sie legten mit einer Menge von anderen in schwarze Roben gekleideten offensichtlichen Schülern einen kleinen Weg zurück, bis sie schließlich vor ein paar Kutschen Halt machten.

Harry stieg in eine Kutsche und Gillian folgte ihm schnell.

"Wo sind denn bitteschön die Pferde?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Brauchen wa nich", gab Harry nur zurück.

"Aber..."

"Pscht!", zischte Harry laut, als sich ein paar Leute der Kutsche näherten.

"Hi Harry!", sagte ein rothaariger Junge und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den Sitz fallen.

"Hey Ron!"

Darauf folgte ein Mädchen, mit buschigem braunen Haar, dass ihn auch begrüßte und sich dann seufzend neben Ron fallen ließ.

Dann steckte ein dicker blonder Junge den Kopf zur Tür rein. "Hi Leute", sagte dieser und fragte dann an Harry gewand: "Is da noch frei?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, war er schon drauf und dran sich auf den einzig mehr oder weniger freien Platz zu setzen und Gillian zu zerquetschen.

"Ja ja Neville", sagte Harry flüchtig, doch nach einem kräftigen Kneifen von Seiten Gillians, schrie er plötzlich panisch: "Nein! Der ist besetzt! Tut mir Leid Neville, aber ich fühl mich nicht so gut und brauch etwas mehr Platz."

Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte setzte er sich bequem hin und legte ein Bein auf Gillian und damit den "freien" Platz.

"Oh, nagut Harry. Ich bin dir echt nicht böse, weil jetzt der einzig freie Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle ist, nein, nein..." und damit zischte Neville beleidigt ab.

Als dann die Kutsche, losfuhr und Gillian Harry heftig ins Bein kniff, sodass er es quickend von ihr nahm und seine beiden Freunde ihn verblüfft anstarrten, meinte Gillian im Füsterton fragend zu Harry: "Was war denn das eben für ne mammutgroße Zicke?"

"Sei ruhig!", zischte er aus dem Mundwinkel, als er sicher war, dass Ron und Hermine sich angeregt über ihre Vertrauensschülerangelegenheiten unterhielten.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass keiner rauskriegt, dass ich dich reingeschmuggelt hab. Wenn Filch oder so dich erwischt, bin ich geliefert."

"Was ist ein Filch?", wollte Gillian interessiert wissen, doch Harry antwortete nicht.

Nach einer Weile fiel sie wieder in ihre trüben Gedanken. Schuldgefühle plagten sie, auch wenn sie manchmal kurzzeitig verschwanden. Sie saß in einer Kutsche, die nicht mal von einem Pferd gezogen wurde, in einer anderen Welt und hatte ihren Pflegeeltern nicht mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen...

_A/N: So, ich konnte es leider nicht lassen, hin und wieder mal die ein oder andere dumme Bemerkung einzufügen, sorry, aber bitte reviewt trotzdem fleißig... _


End file.
